This will be a Valentine's Day to remember Jack
by Nina luvs Iceland
Summary: Hey everyone. This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. It's a Jack x OC story. I don't own anything and it's a Valentine's Day themed love story. I only own my OC aka St. Valentine or Val. No flames please


St. Valentine's Day was finally here and the young guardian/patriarch Val was flying around watching the young and old giving each other their Valentine's Day gift and she smiled happily knowing that her holiday was a success so far. She flew around as she spotted Jack Frost doing his usual tricks and she chuckled as she flew over to him. "Hey Jack," she greeted. Jack jumped as he looked around and he saw Val and he smiled a little. "Hey Val," he greeted as he went over to her. "How are you?" Val asked as she sat down in mid air. A good perk of being an angel. "I'm good. How are you?" Jack asked. "I'm great. Valentine's Day is doing good so far," Val said as she smiled happily. Jack chuckled a little. He had known the guardian to the holiday of love for a year now and he had grown quite fond of her since then. "So how are things going?" he asked. "Good so far," Val answered as she watched the kids giving their friends Valentine's Day cards as she took out a scroll of paper and she looked at the names as she saw one of her cupids flying to a pair of teenagers and doing their usual thing and she smiled. She loved the fact that she helped make true love and that was her center of her whole being. She then had an idea as she looked at Jack. "Hey Jack I need some help with setting up people," Val said. "Awesome! I'll do it," Jack said with a grin on his face. Val grinned as well. Little did the two guardians know someone villainous and familiar was watching them. The person was none other than Pitch Black who was seeking revenge against Jack Frost and the other guardians and his main idea was to kidnap Val so he could possibly get back at Jack since he had been watching his actions around her lately and he came to the conclusion that Jack was falling for the young holiday patriarch and fellow guardian which would mean he could use that as an advantage against him. "Come on Jack let's get started on this," Val said as she smiled happily. "Okay," Jack said as he smiled back. Pitch continued to watch them as he smirked a little. This was going to be fun indeed. Jack and Val flew together through the sky as they worked together on making the right people fall in love with each other. About sometime in the afternoon Jack and Val were taking a small break to catch their breath and have something to eat as Val took out her scroll and she looked at the names on it. "So how does that thing work?" Jack asked as he looked at the scroll and Val looked back at him. "Well the scroll updates the names after we complete a certain couple on the scroll once in a while a special name will appear and it won't go away until I do that couple," Val said. Jack nodded as he smiled and listened to her. "That's pretty cool," he said. Val nodded and she smiled as well. She took a look at the scroll and she noticed that a special couple thing appeared. She smiled as she looked at the names on the scroll and she nearly dropped it. The names were Jack Frost and St. Valentine. Val blushed really red as she rolled up the scroll and she put it away. Jack noticed her red face and he got a little curious. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah everything's fine," Val said as she smiled a little. "Okay," Jack said as he smiled back. "We better continue. We have a few more people to do," Val said as she used some of her magic to clean up around the area they were in. Jack nodded as he stood up and he stretched a little. He then had a very bad feeling about something and he looked around. "What is it Jack?" Val asked as she looked at him. "I have a feeling we're being watched," Jack said as he looked around some more as he looked back at Val. "I knew that wasn't a weird feeling," she said. "You felt it too?" Jack asked. "For a few hours now," Val answered as she looked at Jack. "Who would be following us around? It can't be Bunny or Tooth," Jack said. "And North is way too busy to come down here and check on us," Val pointed out. "And who knows what Sandy is up to by now?" Jack said. "You don't think it could be...Pitch?" Val said feeling nervous all of a sudden. Jack tensed a little as he nodded. "I think so," he said. "Bravo Jack and Valentine," Pitch said as his dark sand horses appeared around Jack and Val and Jack grabbed his stick and Val grabbed her bow and arrows. Pitch made his horses attack them and Jack and Val counter attacked them as Jack did his snow and ice attacks as Val shot her arrows at them. More of the horses came and soon enough it started to become overwhelming for them and Jack got separated from Val. "Val where are you?" he shouted as he looked around. Val looked for Jack from where she was at and she heard him shouting for her and just as she was about to shout to him she felt someone's hand go over her mouth. She looked up and she saw Pitch smirking down at her and chuckling darkly. "Valentine is saying goodbye for now Jack," he said. Jack growled as he heard him and he started to shoot some ice at the dark sand horses as he tried to make his way to them as Pitch laughed evilly and everything became a blur for Jack and soon enough everything went quiet and Jack was all alone as he looked around. He growled in anger as he went over to the North Pole. Jack was determined to get Val back and to help her finish her holiday. Even if it meant getting help to find her and save her.


End file.
